


Boo!

by PrettyPettyPastel



Series: Short Stories [10]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Ghosts, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spooky, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel
Summary: Hyde shows off his new powers to Rachel, and they decide to have some fun with them.
Series: Short Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 26





	Boo!

Rachel mixed the cake batter, smiling softly. It had been a busy day today, so to have time to relax and just make for herself was very much appreciated. She was about to pour the batter into a circular pan when the door to the kitchen slammed open, causing her to spill some of it onto the counter.  
"RACHEL! I have made an AMAZING discovery!" Hyde stood in the doorway, still holding the door open.  
"Edward Hyde, if you do that again, I will have your head!" She grabbed her knife, pointing it at him for emphasis.  
He put his fingertip on the end of the kings, pushing it aside. "Yeah yeah yeah, that's great, anyways! I absolutely _need_ to show you something! Come on!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the kitchen and running up the stairs.

"Where on Earth are you taking me!" She struggled to keep up, not prepared to be running at the moment.  
"Jekyll's office, duh! Where else would I take you, the jungle?" He skidded to a stop in front of the office door, unlocking it and ushering her in. He locked the door behind him, a wicked smile across his face.  
"Lemme guess, the _both_ of you have something to show me?" She crossed her arms, a smug smirk on her face.  
"Yes, and we're both very excited!" He was bouncing on his heels, clapping his hands rapidly. He stopped, as if listening to something for a moment, and then took a deep breath, relaxing himself slightly. "Okay, so, it takes a minute to work, but it's _so_ worth it!" He took off his cape, hat, and coat, setting them aside and looking Rachel in the eyes. "I need complete silence for this first bit." He closed his eyes, tilting his head down.  
Rachel slowly grew suspicious, her arms dropping to her sides. "Ooooookay?" She went silent, the only sound in the room being that of their breath.

That's when it happened. A green light began to emanate from Hyde, filling the room. She gasped as Edward's form became ghostly, his pale skin becoming green as he lost his physicality. He opened his eyes, smiling at Rachel's shocked face as he slowly lifted off the ground, floating around in a circle above her head.  
"H-Holy shit! Edward, how are you doing that?" She stepped back, staring at the green, ghost like entity.  
"Magic, darling!" He reached down and grabbed her wrists, lifting her off the floor. "Isn't it wonderful?"   
Rachel laughed, kicking her legs in the air. "Yes, yes it is!" She gripped onto his forearms, swinging back and forth. "Wait, you know what this is perfect for?"  
"Crimes?"  
"No, _pranks._ ”  
The entrance to the society creaked as it was pushed open, a voice following it. "Good evening, everyone! Have any of you seen Henry? I need to discuss some Societal matters with him!"  
Hyde and Rachel paused for a moment before looking at each other, a sinister grin on their faces. "Perfect."

~~~

Lanyon pushed open the door to the kitchen, figuring that since no one else knew where Henry or Edward were, she would. "Rachel, are you in here?" He stepped further into the room before the door suddenly slammed closed behind him.  
"Har-de-har-har! Very funny! Now come out, Rachel, this is serious!" He crossed his arms, scanning the room. It was devoid of life, the only signs that someone had been here recently being some sort of spilled batter and tipped over mixing bowl.  
The lights flickered as Lanyon groaned, beginning to walk around the room to search for her. He heard the sound of footsteps clicking against the tile behind him, causing him to whip around to see… no one.

He looked down, seeing red footprints leading to him and then disappearing. Now he _knew_ this wasn't Rachel, she couldn't do this on her own. He followed the trail of steps, seeing them start at the edge of the wall. "Well that's strange..." He heard a clatter from his left, turning to see a knife laying next to him, still shaking from being dropped.  
He crouched down, inspecting the knife. There was nothing off about it, completely clean. He felt a shiver run down his spine as his body dropped in temperature. He stood, hearing a scurrying in the walls. He looked at it shadow, watching in horror as it grew and morphed into a monstrous creature.  
"Oh god, what is that!?" He backed into the island in the center of the kitchen, watching his silhouette as it seemingly turned to him.  
It leaped out of the wall as Lanyon screeched, covering his face. Before it could hit him, he heard a gravelly "Boo," followed by peels of laughter.

He opened his eyes, looking down and seeing Edward Hyde, green and orange light flickering off of him as he laid on his back, dying of laughter. "T-THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! Pff-HAHA! YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"  
He heard more laughter coming from one of the low cabinets, the door creaking open and revealing Rachel hiding inside of it. "Y-YOU DO! Y- _HHHHH_ YOU REALLY DO!"

Lanyon clutched his chest, taking deep breaths. "Dear lord, one of these days you two are going to kill me!"


End file.
